new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czas na mnie.. - Sezon 4 Odcinek 12
Witajcie w 12 odcinku 4 sezonu Czas na mnie..! Nazwa tego odcinka to "Nafuna". Zapraszam! ---------------------------------------------- Oponeczek: Ż-że co..... Nafuna: Kim ty jesteś? Kim jesteście? Sobek: Nafuna......... Nafuna: S-sobek???? Sobek: C-co tam? :D Nafuna przywalił Sobka w łokieć. Sobek: A to za co?! Myślałem że za mną będziesz tęsknić! Nafuna: Ja? Tęsknić za tobą?! Jak mam tęsknić za tobą po tym co zrobiłeś 2 lata temu?! Sobek, coś zrobił 2 lata temu? Sobek: Przepraszam panie mądraliński! Nafuna: Odszczekaj to!! Marika i Oponeczek rozdzielili ich. Marika: Ludzie stop! Oponeczek: STOP! Nastała cisza.... Oponeczek: Nie mogę tego znosić w tej metalowej głowie! Sobek! Powiedz mi o co tutaj chodzi?!! Dokładnie! Sobek: Zacznę.... Rok 2013 Sobek i Nafuna byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i braćmi. Mimo iż nie mieli rodziców, zawsze jakoś sobie radzili. Widzę spore nawiązania pomiędzy Czas na mnie.. a Katarazorem :D Byli w rodzinie zastępczej. Ich ojcem zastępczym był Pan Ferdek XDDD a matką zastępczą była Halina Kiepska. Mieszkali w rodzinie kiepskich. CO?? XDDDDDD Wszystko było fajnie, aż do czasu..... W szkole "Dawaj Hajsa" XD Dyrektor: Więc............gdzie jest Pan Kiepski? Halinka: W domu........bo mu się nie chciało -_- Dyrektor: Muszę pani powiedzieć że Nafuna same szóstki zbiera! Żadnych jedynek o_o . Nawet na jednej lekcji w 0,001 sekund rozwiązał całą tablicę! o_o . Najmądrzejsze dziecko w całej tej szkole! Jeszcze czego kurwa. Zgaduję, że Sobek jest ten najgorszy. Halinka: Cieszę się :D A Sobek? Dyrektor: Nie za bardzo :| Oceniłbym 5/10. HAHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDD Ma same niskie stopnie! Niech pani popatrzy! J.Polski - +2 Matematyka - 1 WF - +4 Muzyka - 5 Przyroda - 3 Technika - 1 Informatyka - 5 Plastyka - 4 J.Angielski - 2 Religia - 3 Informatyka 5? Mój człowiek! :) Halinka: >:| Dyrektor: Muszę stwierdzić że Sobek mało się uczy. Nafuna natomiast ma szansę pójśc do 137 Street Bull! Halinka: Serio? :O Dyrektor: Syn nie może was zobaczyć na 6 miesięcy. Okazuję się że Sobek podsłuchiwał.... Kurwa. Dyrektor: Dla mnie Sobek to nieudacznik. Sobek uciekł z płaczem. Oh..:( U Kiepskich Sobek wszedł do pokoju Nafuny. Sobek: Ty głupia maszyno!!! Sobek zniszczył wynalazek Nafuny. Sobek: O nie.......co ja zrobiłem........ Sobek przez przypadek odkrył wielki portal! Sobek: Co do... Wchodzi Nafuna Nafuna: No cześć Sobek.....muszę ci powiedzieć że........COŚ TY ZROBIŁ!! Sobek: Co to ma być?! Nafuna: Nic to cię nie obchodzi! Ale mnie obchodzi. Sobek: A powinno! Nafuna: A WŁAŚNIE ŻE NIE! SOBEK: A WŁAŚNIE ŻE TAK! Sobek nacisnął przycisk koło portalu Portal zaczął wsysać cały pokój. Nafuna: O NIE! O NIEEEE!! TO JEST NIE DOKOŃCZONE! Sobek: Ble ble ble.......WIESZ CO?! GDYBY NIE TA GŁUPIA SZKOŁA WSZYSTKO BYŁO BY DOBRZE!! Nafuna: A JA MYŚLĘ ŻE JEST TAK ŹLE PONIEWAŻ TO TWOJA WINA! Sobek: A CO JA ZROBIŁEM?! Nafuna: Urodziłeś się........ Chłopaki, bez przesady. Sobek się wkurzył. Sobek: Ty...ty...ty....dobrze! Dobrze! Jeśli chcesz być taki..To proszę bardzo!! Sobek kopnął Nafunę do portalu. No nie.....Sobek.. Nafuna był prawie wciągnięty. Nafuna: Sobek! Pomóż mi! Sobek pchnął Nafunę do portalu. Portal się włączył a Nafuna został wciągnięty. Halinka była świadkiem tego. Kurwa. 1 godzinę później Sobek został wyrzucony z domu. Znalazł nowego kolegę Ziomexa. Rok 2015 Styczeń W Czas na mnie.. nareszcie pojawiła się linia chronologiczna! Ziomex: Musisz pokonać 5 demonów z wymiaru niczego. Sobek: A dlaczego ja? Ziomex: Bo tak :S Sobek: Dobra ;_: Aaaaa.........to oto chodziło w tej rozmowie z 1 sezonu. Teraz Nafuna: >:( Sobek: I tak to było.... Sobek poszedł daleko od przyjaciół. Sobek: Odchodzę.... Nafuna: A idź sobie! Nikt cię nie potrzebuje! Ej, no chłopaki :( Co się stanie? Czy Sobek i Nafuna się pogodzą? Może to się stanie! # Nie wiem # Muszą # MOŻE?? Wykurwiaj. Następny odcinek 6 sierpnia!